Mario Kart 10
Mario Kart 10 is the 10th installment of the Mario Kart series. Development The game was announced in 2020, and scheduled to released in 2023. Miyamoto, wanted every character from the previous Mario Kart games to return so fans won't be disappointed. Characters Starter Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters Tracks *Means it is an unlockable cup.* ** SNES means that this course is from Super Mario Kart. ** N64 means that this course is from Mario Kart 64. ** GBA means that this course is from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. ** GCN means that this course is from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. ** DS means that this course is from Mario Kart DS. ** Wii means that this course is from Mario Kart Wii. ** 3DS means that this course is from Mario Kart 7. ** Wii U means that this course is from Mario Kart 8. Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup *Peach Circuit *Moo Moo Fields *Piranha Plant City *Pokey Desert *Goomba Beach Shell Cup Flower Cup Banana Cup Star Cup* Leaf Cup* Lightning Cup* Special Cup* Retro Tracks Mario Cup *DS Mario Circuit *Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon *N64 Koopa Troopa Beach (Koopa Beach in MK7) *Wii Toad's Factory *GBA Riverside Park Luigi Cup *Wii Luigi Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 3 *Wii U Thwomp Ruins *3DS Wuhu Loop (Wuhu Island Loop in Britain) *GCN Mushroom City Peach Cup *GCN Peach Beach *Wii U Dolphin Shoals *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *GBA Cheep Cheep Island *N64 Royal Raceway Daisy Cup *Wii Daisy Circuit *SNES Donut Plains 2 *Wii U Dragon Driftway *GBA Mario Circuit *N64 Wario Stadium Toad Cup *3DS Toad Circuit *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *GCN Wario Colosseum Toadette Cup * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * N64 Mario Raceway * 3DS Neo Bowser City * Wii U Sunshine Airport * DS Airship Fortress Yoshi Cup * DS Yoshi Falls * 3DS Daisy Hills * SNES Choco Island 2 * GBA Ribbon Road * N64 Sherbet Land Birdo Cup *N64 Kalimari Desert *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *GBA Sky Garden *Wii Moonview Highway *Wii U Cloudtop Cruise Wario Cup *Wii Wario's Gold Mine *DS Peach Gardens *Wii U Toad Harbor *N64 Toad's Turnpike *GCN Baby Park Waluigi Cup *DS Waluigi Pinball *Wii Mario Circuit *GCN Dino Dino Jungle *3DS Wario's Shipyard *Wii U Bone-Dry Dunes Donkey Kong Cup *3DS DK Jungle *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway *GBA Lakeside Park *GCN DK Mountain *Wii DK Summit Diddy Cup *Wii U Mario Circuit *DS Desert Hills *Wii Maple Treeway *GCN Mushroom City *SNES Koopa Beach 1 Bowser Cup *SNES Bowser Castle 2 *N64 Bowser's Castle *GBA Bowser Castle 1 *GCN Bowser's Castle *DS Bowser's Castle Bowser Jr. Cup *Wii Bowser's Castle *3DS Bowser's Castle *Wii U Bowser's Castle *DS Delfino Square *GBA Shy Guy Beach Rosalina Cup* *3DS Rosalina's Ice World *GBA Yoshi Desert *Wii Mushroom Gorge *DS Tick-Tock Clock *SNES Rainbow Road Koopaling Cup* *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *GCN Dry Dry Desert *DS Cheep Cheep Beach *Wii Koopa Cape *3DS Rock Rock Mountain *N64 Frappe Snowland *Wii U Mario Kart Stadium Koopa Cup* *N64 Choco Mountain *GBA Sunset Wilds *Wii Coconut Mall *Wii U Electrodome *3DS Piranhna Plant Slide Hammer Cup* Bell Cup* Egg Cup* Pauline Cup* King Boo Cup* DLC Tracks Cap Cup Crown Cup Virus Cup Yarn Cup Category:Mario Kart Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Rated E Category:Nintendo Switch Games